Always
by Prairie Chik
Summary: It is mathematically impossible for a love triangle to have four sides, or two for that matter, but this one does. This story takes place a few months after the end of the TV series but does jump around a bit, filling in on some history, through flashbacks and memories.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote out a really long forward explaining a whole bunch of crap but I have since scrapped it. I'm going to let the story speak for itself. I do not have a beta-reader so I welcome constructive criticism. Go ahead; correct my spelling and grammar mistakes. So excited to be back to fanfiction after several years! This story is my NaNoWriMo project so I plan to have it completed by the end of the month. Most of all, I really just want to hear from you readers if you like it or don't. And I love to read Jem and The Holograms Fanfiction as well so please send me recommendations for any good ones out there. Happy Reading! - PC**

"I'm going to be in my office for a while. Please make sure I'm not interrupted." Jerrica called to Mrs. Bailey. Entering her office, Jerrica closed the door and making sure it was locked, let out a sigh. Spending the entire day as Jem prevented Jerrica from spending time at her work for Starlight Music. It was nearly 7 o'clock and she still had at least four hours of work to complete in preparation for the next leg of the Jem and the Holograms Totally Outrageous World tour. Jerrica was determined to start this one off smoother than the last.

After BaNee's farewell party an uneasy and unspoken truce had settled among The Holograms, The Misfits and The Stingers. For a time there was no feuding or further shenanigans. It wasn't much, given their track record but it was enough for Jerrica to agree to let The Misfits sign on as their opening act. Her reasoning was that The Holograms were embarking on their first world tour riding on the success of their first two albums. They would need a strong opening act to support them. Although the Misfits weren't exactly friends, they had lots of mutual fans and as long as they knew their place (meaning that The Misfits understood they were not the headliner), they put on a good show. Jerrica was determined to make it work for the future success of Starlight Music.

The problems started when the Misfits were unable to honor their contractual commitments as the opening act. Two weeks before the tour opened, Roxanne Pellegrini checked herself into a rehabilitation clinic citing substance abuse, personal issues, and an eating disorder. Eric Raymond and Pizzazz came to Jerrica stating that The Misfits would not tour without one of their founding members. As much as The Misfits usually seemed to only be out for themselves as individuals, Jerrica respected their united front and released them from the contract without penalty.

With only two weeks to find a new opener, Jerrica approached Stinger Sound with a proposal for the Limp Lizards. (The Limp Lizards remained with Stinger Sound's talent roster when The Stingers took it over from Eric Raymond). Riot refused citing The Limp Lizards' inexperience and lack of material to properly support a tour of such magnitude. He insisted The Stingers fill the void. Because of the time-crunch, Jerrica relented and scrambled to come to a mutually beneficial agreement with Stinger Sound. Hence, The Stingers became Jem and The Holograms' main opener.

The first leg of their sold-out tour across the United States and the up through Canada had been thrilling, rewarding and grueling.

More problems showed up during the first sound check. Synergy started getting interference from somewhere. It wasn't enough that the Jem hologram would be interrupted enough for anyone to notice but sometimes, if the interference was strong, Jem would get a little blurred around the edges - as if she was melting in the sun. Jerrica and Aja ran every diagnostic test they could think of but found no unknown technology that would affect Synergy in that way. As a precaution though, Jerrica started applying Jem makeup under the hologram in the event of a Synergy failure.

Having the Stingers as their opening act proved to be a good decision despite earlier misgivings. A good business decision that is. On a personal level, it was almost a disaster.

The two women, Rapture and Minx, were hardly ever seen or heard from. When not on stage they stayed on their tour-bus doing heaven knows what. Jerrica didn't care if they were knitting scarves for orphans or having S&M orgies with the roadies. They were punctual, polite and always professional. They weren't the problem.

The problem had manifested itself in the lead singer known as Riot. Riot was talented, charismatic and charming. Additionally, he was completely irresistible to Jem. And therein lied the problem. Halfway through the tour, every gossip-monger from the Enquirer to TMZ had Jem and Riot caught up in a very steamy affair. The tabloids had a field day speculating on secret liaisons and romantic getaways. One publication even included a sonogram of a supposed baby on the way.

Truthfully, they had only engaged in harmless flirting, a few shared glances and one earth-shattering, bone-melting kiss.

That kiss was the reason Jerrica was sitting in her office on a Saturday night preparing for a long week of meetings. She had three difficult conversations scheduled for herself over the course of the next few days;

The first with Eric Raymond to secure the Misfits as their opener for the next leg of the tour. Hopefully Roxy's recovery had progressed to a point where this would be possible. Starlight Music needed The Misfits to be ready to join the Totally Outrageous Tour when it resumed in four weeks.

The second conversation would be with Riot, The Stingers leader on stage and in business. Jerrica faced the daunting task of informing Riot that Starlight Music would not be renewing The Stingers' contract for the European leg of The Holograms' tour.

The third conversation, the most overdue conversation and the one that had her stomach tied up in knots was with Rio. It was time he knew the truth of the Jem identity.

Taking a deep breath and sighing loudly again, her thoughts turned to the previous tour…

∞

"Thank you, Toronto!" Riot waved to the crowd. Minx and Rapture followed suit, blowing kisses as they ran off the stage.

Jem was sitting at her dressing table putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she saw the trio run down the corridor in her mirror's reflection. "Hey, great show you guys!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Riot stopped when he heard her voice. "We warmed them up for you, Jem. They are all yours!"

Jem put down her makeup brush and swiveled on the stool to face him. Riot stepped in her dressing room doorway and leaned against the doorframe. His long blonde hair fell over the collar of his leopard print jacket and stuck to his bare chest. Sweat glistened on his stomach and Jem couldn't help but let her eyes follow the trail of dark hair down, down to the waistband of his fitted leather pants that were slung so dangerously low that his hip bones were showing. He advanced into the room toward her. Jem's heart skipped a beat although she remained cool. "I swear 'Destiny' gets better every time you play it!"

The Stinger lead singer had an unwavering self-confidence she had only known in two other people - her father, Emmett Benton, the founder of Starlight Music, and Rio Pacheco, her boyfriend. No, not her boyfriend. Jerrica's boyfriend. At least he did have that confidence until Jem had come into the picture. Since then it seemed everything had gotten more complicated. Jem grimaced at the thought and shook her head.

"Hey, where did you go just then?" Riot crossed the room and lifted Jem's chin to meet his gaze. "Your features are marred with worry, my love." Jem's eyes glanced away though his hand held her face steady. Usually she would object to those words - _she was not his_ \- but something stopped her this time. His touch should not feel this good, this easy, this...familiar. Riot closed the space between them until it was all but nothing. "Jem, my perfect flower." He whispered. And then he was kissing her. Gentle at first, soft lips pressed against hers, nipping at the corners of her mouth. Then more aggressive, sucking at her top lip, teeth grazing her bottom lip. His hand moved to the back of her neck to deepen pressure, demanding a response. Once the initial shock subsided she did respond.  
She opened up to him, inviting his tongue to flick against hers. She tasted him, darting her tongue in and out of his mouth. It seemed as though all of her senses somehow recognized him. She arched her back, and pressed her breasts against his bare chest, making him inhale sharply. She moaned as his mouth left hers and trailed tiny nipping kisses down the side of her check to the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Rio." she breathed, running her hands up the length of his lean stomach. Her lightest touch making him shiver. Her fingers brushed against his taut nipples and rested there. "Yes" he breathed into her ear. His mouth returned to hers, devouring her lips, her tongue, her breath. "Oh Rio." she moaned again.

Pausing, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "No, not Rio, my lovely. It is I, Riot."

Jem's eyes popped open and she gasped audibly. He released his hold on her causing her to stumble backwards and knock over the stool in her attempt to regain her balance. Her back thudded against the wall and she pressed her body against it for stability. Bringing the back of her hand against her mouth she stared at him wordlessly.

Without taking his eyes away from hers, Riot fingered the pendant on his necklace and pushed his hair back. From somewhere down the corridor Rio's disembodied voice filtered into the room. "Huddle in  
five, people!" referring to The Holograms' preshow ritual. Her eyes darted towards the voice with a hint of alarm and then back to rest on Riot. With a slight bow and a thin smile, Riot swept through the  
doorway.

Seconds later Rio popped his head through the same portal. His eyes searched the room until he spotted Jem still sagging against the wall, hand still covering her mouth. He seemed to look through her as he asked "You okay?" She nodded, still silent. "Good." he replied. "Huddle in 5." he repeated while checking his watch. "Uh, make that three." He said absently. Something from outside the room caught his attention and he disappeared from her sight.

Jem clambered to her feet, set the stool upright, took a seat and stared at her reflection. She re-applied lipstick to her swollen lips and, quelling her swirling emotions, quit the room. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stay

Rio held the door to the limousine open as Aja, Shana, Kimber and Raya got inside. Jerrica stopped to touch his cheek. "Where is Jem?" He asked. Jerrica's hand froze in mid-air. "Uh, she went in the first limo with The Stingers." She winced, hating how easily that lie rolled off her tongue. An unrecognizable emotion flashed across Rio's features but it was gone before Jerrica could identify it.  
"Can't Jem and The Holograms manage one nightclub appearance without you?" Rio raked his hands through the purple hair that Jerrica loved so much.  
"I'm sorry, Rio." She cooed. "The after-parties are important for the group to connect with their fans on a more personal level."  
"I know that, Jerrica. I just don't understand why you need to be there as well."  
"So come with me, Rio. You are manager. You should be there too." Jerrica reasoned, all the while knowing what a nightmare it would be for Rio to be there. She would have to switch between her two personas often. However, with him there, Jem could avoid Riot more easily.  
"No." He sighed. "You go. Have a good time."  
"You haven't been to an after-party since the first stop on tour." Jerrica countered.  
Rio ran his hands through his hair again and scrubbed his face. He had been trying to forget the night she was referring to. Everyone was on an energy-high from the excitement of the first concert and kicking off a world tour. Jerrica begged off, insisting she was exhausted, while he escorted the girls to an exclusive club in downtown LA. Alcohol flowed freely to anyone in their entourage. The music was loud. The dance floor was packed. He started out dancing with Aja and Kimber to the latest Michael Jackson number. Somehow in his gin-soaked haze he found himself slow dancing with Jem pressed up against every inch of his body.

His integrity was barely hanging on as it was. He didn't need to tempt fate tonight.  
"I guess I just need some sleep. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and held her arm as she stepped into the car. He stood in the sidewalk and watched as the limo pulled away from the curb and into the night.

Jerrica stared out the window as the streetlights whizzed by. Turmoil churned in her gut. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep ice water down much less a cocktail. The show must go on mustn't it? She sighed and touched her earring. "Show time Synergy."

∞

Once inside the club, they posed for photos, signed a few autographs and then were seated in the upper VIP section overlooking the dance floor. Jem ordered a club soda and took a seat. She spied the Stingers in the corner of the same section.

Riot was sitting on a chaise, leaned back so that his jacket fell open, champagne flute in one hand. The coloured club lights glistened off his bare chest. Rapture was cozied up to one side of him, drinking straight from the champagne bottle and whispering in his ear. Minx was in his lap, facing him, straddling his thighs with her own. Jem watched as Minx circled her arms possessively around Riot's neck and leaned across his chest to kiss Rapture on the mouth.

Riot's eyes found Jem's across the room. He stared at her with a piercing intensity. For a moment it felt like they were the only two present. Then with a smirk, Riot raised his glass towards her in a mock toast as he winked. Then he turned to cover Rapture's mouth with his and Jem looked away. At least she didn't have to worry about dealing with Riot tonight. After the kiss they shared earlier that evening she was relieved to see that he was preoccupied elsewhere.

Turning her attention back to her friends, she chatted and laughed with them, pretending to be interested in the conversation. As soon as she felt she could safely leave without too many questions being asked, she bid the girls good-night and slipped into the ladies room.

Making sure she was alone, she touched her earrings and said the words. "Show time, Synergy" intending to leave a hologram of Jem at the club to party with the rest of the group. All she heard was a crackle and then static. More interference. She grimaced into the mirror. "I do not need this tonight". She mumbled. Turning on her heel, she left the washroom and discreetly left the club through the back door to a waiting taxi.

∞

Rio gave up on sleep, sat up and threw the covers back. Flipping on the TV, he crossed the room to the mini-bar and poured himself a scotch. Not caring what program droned on in the background, he returned to the bed, propped his pillows up behind his back and stretched out his legs.

It was too warm to sleep he told himself as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room. The gold chain around his neck brushed his hand as he looked up at the ceiling in dismay. He wasn't kidding himself. It was his guilty conscience keeping him awake.

He was only half finished his drink when he heard a knock at his door. Biting off another oath he got up still with drink in hand and yanked the door open.

"Jerrica!" He exclaimed sounding more angry than surprised. Her expression faltered at his tone. "Rio." She stated flatly. They stared at each other for a beat. Jerrica made no move. "Do you want to come in?" He asked with a hint of impatience. He held his hand out for her's to take. Her eyes sparked as she nodded and stepped across the threshold. Jerrica remained silent while he led her into the room, her own battle swirling around her mind.

"What are you doing here?" This time it sounded like an accusation and he winced as he saw hurt flash in Jerrica's eyes.

"I thought you were going to the club." He said quietly, this time making sure to soften his voice.

"I was." She sighed, dropping her purse at the end of the bed. "I did." She trailed off. Images of Riot's mocking toast flashed in her mind. "I wanted to see you."

Rio scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. He turned his back to Jerrica and poured another which he finished in the same fashion. "Is something wrong?" She questioned. Rio gave a short derisive laugh and shook his head. Jerrica wrapped her arms around him from behind and ran her hands up his bare chest. Rio closed his eyes at the warmth that radiated from her touch. For a moment she just listened to him breathe and let herself be comforted by the rhythmic beating of his heart against her palm. Did he know her heart kept the same tempo?

And Jem's? She added bitterly. She planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Make love to me, Rio." She whispered and then rested her cheek against his back. He could feel her every breath warming his skin. He stood there motionless for a very long time while his private battle raged inside him. Rio felt a teardrop slide down his back and his breath hitched in his lungs. After some time, she stepped away from him and turned to leave.

There's a lot to be said about a man and the possessiveness he feels towards the woman he loves. Specifically when that ownership is threatened. Especially when it is threatened as a direct result of his own words and actions.

Or lack thereof.

As the warmth of her body left his, Rio's inner war halted, full-stop, to scream one, lone word with stunning clarity: _mine_.

Rio's hand shot out and roughly grabbed the back of Jerrica's arm. He twisted around and crushed her against the wall with all of his weight. His mouth descended upon hers, laying stake to his claim. The taste of her salty tears mixed with the scotch that still burned his  
throat. Jerrica whimpered as his vice-like grip bit into her biceps. He tore his mouth from hers and pressed his forehead into her collarbone. Drawing a ragged breath he whispered, "Don't go".


	3. Chapter 3

His heart leapt as he felt Jerrica give only the slightest of nods. With a low growl, Rio wrapped his arms around Jerrica and lifted her off her feet. In one swift motion he carried her across the room and lowered her on to the bed with a deliberate gentleness. With tangled limbs, they gave themselves over to the passionate release that was long overdue.

Rio lay awake listening to Jerrica's even breathing. She stirred and mumbled in her slumber. He bent his head to gently press his lips against her temple. She nestled closer to his chest and sighed contentedly.

It had been a very long time since they had lain together like this. Chaotic was the only word to describe how the tour was sweeping across the globe. Sometimes he felt as though he were merely a passenger riding a hurricane.

Still, it had taken a lot for Jerrica to come to him the way she had. It had been too long since they had been intimate. Rio's mind wandered back to the night they first consummated their love...

Rio let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Emmett, you are a genius. Can you imagine what we could do with this computer? I mean, the possibilities are endless!"  
Emmett grinned and shook his head. "Which is exactly why this is to be kept top secret, my dear boy. Not even my business partner knows about this project."  
Rio sneered. "Eric Raymond? I don't even understand how the two of you came to run a company together. You two are polar opposites. I mean, you are a computer whiz and he's more like a -" Rio searched for the perfect word. "- a lizard." Emmett chuckled.  
"Ahh yes. The young Mr. Raymond and I do not see eye to eye on many things. If only he could have been a little more like his father. George was a brilliant man who died too soon."  
"Yeah, right." Rio scoffed "and left his half of the company to his brat son. Why didn't you just buy him out after George passed away?"  
"Buying him out would have meant less funds would be available for Starlight House. Jacqui and I decided there were girls that needed us more than I needed to own the entire company."  
Emmett returned to the desk in the corner of the workshop on the basement floor of Starlight Music. "Besides, Eric is doing all right. Just this morning he told me that he's got a very promising lead on new band to sign to our label."  
"Emmett you still haven't told me your plan for this project. What are you going to do with it? What are you going to call it? When are you going to reveal it to more than just you and me?"  
Emmett put his hands, palms forward to Rio and smiled. "So many questions, Rio. I promise I will tell you everything soon. I only have a few more tests to run and a bit more programming to install." He made a few notes at his desk and looked up again. "I'm thinking of naming it Sibylline."  
"Sibylline?" Rio made a face. "Why would you call it that?"  
" Sibylline is a female oracle with mysterious powers. Either that or Synergy; the interaction of elements that when combined produce a total effect that is greater than the sum of the individual elements." Emmett rambled off the definition. "I'd say that describes her perfectly. Don't you agree, Rio?"  
"Her? You're giving your computer a woman's name and referring to it as a she." Rio said uncertainly. "I'd say you have been spending too much time down in this workshop. You need to get out and interact with a real lady. When was the last time you got laid?"  
Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "Since Jacqui left us I haven't wanted another love."  
"I wasn't talking about love." Rio replied. "I'm just taking about getting your rocks off." He said with a shrug and turned back towards the computer parts in front of him.  
Emmett was quiet for a moment. "You can stop staring a hole in the back of my head." Rio laughed at him. "I'm not that way. You know me better than that."  
Emmett smiled gently at the young man before him. Yes, he did know him better than that. He trusted Rio to always put Jerrica's well-being before anything else. He never doubted Rio's intentions towards her in the least.

When Rio first came to work for him at the tender age of fifteen, he was a sullen, silent, brooding boy whose posture gave away his troubled upbringing. Emmett took him under his wing and with his mentoring, Rio had blossomed into a bright, and caring young man with  
laughter in his heart. Although He and Jacqui had never been blessed with sons of their own, Rio had become a close substitute. Emmett beamed with pride at the young man Rio had become.

Rio had never spoken of his childhood back in Mexico. Emmett had never asked, assuming that the boy would open up when he felt comfortable enough. But Rio never did and Emmett never asked. Their relationship had progressed from boss-employee, through mentor-student and then closer to father-son. Now they enjoyed an easy friendship built on mutual respect, trust and camaraderie. He also knew that Rio and Jerrica shared a genuine bond. Jerrica had been a big part of what had saved Rio from his young self and, although he didn't say it, it was obvious that Rio worshipped her for it.

Rio finished putting the computer console together and threw his screwdriver back into his toolbox. "Is that it for tonight?" Rio asked.  
"Yes." Emmet replied, not bothering to look up from the computer schematics on his board. "On your way to pick up Jerrica, I assume."  
Rio nodded with a grin as he slid his toolbox onto the labelled shelf and wiped his hands on a rag. "Are you on your way there soon, too? Mrs. Bailey will have dinner waiting." Rio reminded. "And we already determined there's no hot date waiting for you." Emmett's eyes left the papers at his desk to peer at the boy over the reading glasses perched low on his nose. "Might I remind you that it is _my daughter_ you are going to pick up tonight before you mention a hot date again?"  
Rio threw his head back and laughed raucously. "Don't stay too late. I'll tell Mrs. Bailey to save you a plate." He said as he clapped the old man on the shoulder affectionately. He shrugged on his bomber jacket and jangled the keys in the pocket. "Goodnight Emmett." He called as he swung the door open.  
"Goodnight Rio." Emmett replied turning his attention back to his work. "Oh and Rio?" He called over his shoulder. "Yeah?" Rio replied. "I'll also remind you that Jerrica is only eighteen and still has a curfew." "Aye, aye captain. Nothing but respect for the girl and the  
clock, sir. Not a minute past midnight." Rio said with a military salute. The door slammed shut and the room was ensconced in silence. Emmet shook his head and chuckled to himself.

Electricity crackled down Rio's spine as he turned his fiero out of the parking garage towards Starlight House. Tonight was the night he and Jerrica had been waiting for. After months of heated looks, heavy petting and cold showers, she told him she was ready. He was prepared; Condoms, clean sheets, Air-Supply cassette in his stereo. Everything was going to be perfect. He could barely control his blood from rushing.

∞

"Jerrica, you've barely touched your plate" Mrs. Bailey admonished as she cleared away the dishes. Kimber, Aja and Shana had already been banished to the library to finish homework assignments. Jerrica's eyes looked up to meet Rio's across the table and then quickly away.  
Jerrica rose to help clean up but Mrs. Bailey shooed her away.

"Oh don't worry about that, Jerrica. Don't the two of you have plans?" Jerrica's eyes again met Rios and darted away. She nodded. Mrs. Bailey turned her attention to Rio. "Did Mr. Benton say how late he would be?" Rio shook his head without taking his eyes off Jerrica. Mrs. Bailey tsked as she filled the sink with soapy water. "I swear this new project is going to be the death of him." She continued mumbling to herself as Jerrica and Rio slipped out of the house.

∞

Jerrica fidgeted with the seatbelt as Rio's little white fiero sped away from Starlight House and towards the LA freeway. Rio flipped on the radio, hoping some music might help cut the nervous tension in the car. But the closer they got to his place on the other side of the  
valley, the quieter Jerrica became. When they arrived at his small basement suite, he stopped the car and shut it off. He reached over and covered her hands with his, stilling her fidgeting.

The clench of his teeth betrayed his otherwise calm demeanor. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jerrica refused to look at him and stared down at his hands in her lap. He could feel her trembling. "Will it hurt?" She whispered. "Yes.", he said. "It might  
hurt you."  
"Is this your first time?" she asked.  
Rio was sure she already knew the answer to that but he nodded anyway. His confidence was starting to wane, giving way to his own nervousness. He knew the biological mechanics of it all but when it came down to it, what if he didn't know what to do? Wasn't the man  
supposed the take the lead?  
"Jerrica" he said finally, exhaling out his pent up frustration and impatience. "I will never pressure you if you are unsure. Let's just go in and watch a movie, okay?"  
She finally looked up to meet his eyes "Are you mad?" She asked meekly. "No", he shook his head. "I could never be mad at you."

 _Disappointed? Yes. In need of release so bad I'm walking funny? Yes. Best friends with the body wash in the shower? Yes_. But he couldn't dream of anything Jerrica could ever do to make him hate her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jerrica, wake up." Rio shook her gently as the credits to the movie rolled up the TV screen. "If we don't leave now you're going to miss your curfew." Rio picked up his jacket and scanned the room for his keys. Cursing himself for falling asleep, Emmett's earlier warning echoed in his head. Stuffing his feet into his shoes he mentally assessed which traffic route would get them back to Starlight House quickest. He heard Jerrica rouse herself off the couch.  
"Ok Rio. I'm ready." She said quietly.  
"Good." he replied. "I'll go start the car. You get your jacket and shoes."  
"No." She countered boldly. "I mean I'm _ready_."  
She stood in the middle of the living room bathed in the moonlight that shone through the tiny window. Her sleep-tussled hair glistened silver. All uncertainty and nervousness were gone from her features.

Rio stared at her unmoving and wide-eyed. Jerrica reached up between her shoulder blades and unzipped the back of her dress. It fell to the floor with a muffled swish. Comprehension slowly washed over Rio as he drank in the beauty of her standing before him with powder-blue lace covering up only her most intimate parts.

His jacket was shed in seconds, as were his shoes. Forgotten keys dropped to the floor. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in all his life and she was offering herself to him.

He remembered how she cried out when he first entered her, how she clung to him as he gently coaxed her through the pain and then brought them both to climax with limbs entwined and breathless kisses.

It was clumsy and awkward and beautiful and embarrassingly quick, he chuckled out loud at the memory.

He drove her home in the darkness in silence again, but this time without the nervous tension. It had given way to a radiating love and mutual understanding that punctuated every touch. And, impossibly, an even more comfortable ease in each other's presence.

They pulled into the driveway two hours past curfew. Every light in the house was on. The glow from the windows loomed into the yard ominously. Jerrica gasped. "I am in so much trouble!"

Rio shuddered. Hadn't he just had a conversation with Emmett about this? Praying the proof of their illicit activities weren't written all over their faces, they emerged from the car. Hand in hand they made their way towards the house.

The front door burst open and Kimber ran down the steps two at a time. "Jerrica!" She screamed. Aja and Shana appeared behind her but stayed huddled within the safety of the verandah. "Jerrica!" Kimber ran barefoot towards them. As she ran closer, Jerrica could see pain etched on her sister's face. Jerrica froze at the desperation in Kimber's voice. She took a step backwards and collided with Rio's solid body. She had only heard that specific tone of desperation in her sister's voice one other time. Tear-streaked and wild-eyed, Kimber launched herself into Jerrica's arms knocking her off her feet.  
"Jerrica! It's Daddy!" She cried. Sobs wracked her tiny frame. "It's Daddy! He's gone! He's dead!" The two girls crumpled into Rio's embrace as their world shattered around them.

∞

Jerrica stirred and stretched beside him. "What are you doing awake?" She mumbled, sleepily.  
"I was just thinking." Rio pulled her closer to him possessively. "About our first time."  
"Our first time!" She laughed, pushed herself up on her elbows and thought for a moment. "Luckily we've gotten better since then."

"Luckily?" Rio grinned and slid his hands up her thighs to tickle her waist. She giggled and twisted away.

"Well _I_ have." She boasted playfully. Rio's teeth shone in the moonlight as he broke into a wide smile.

"Modesty, Jerrica. It's a virtue."  
"I wouldn't say my virtue was exactly what was on your mind that night."

"Nor yours." He countered. "Care to demonstrate your new found talents, Ms. Benton?" He growled and nipped and her mouth.

"Mmmm, with pleasure, Mr. Pacheco." She purred as she captured his mouth with hers.

The next time Rio awoke in the sunshine, he was alone and more conflicted than ever.

∞

Rio watched Jerrica from the doorway of the room. She was sitting with her back to him in a makeshift office made of a metal chair and folding table in a back room of the concert venue. Jerrica had been poring over paperwork for hours. "It just doesn't make sense." she muttered to herself and shuffled some more papers.

He has missed her that morning. He wanted the warmth of her body against his as they greeted the sun with more love-making. Instead he found himself alone and confused. He couldn't quell the feeling that she was hiding something from him. And in the very next thought he admonished himself for thinking it. After all, wasn't he hiding things  
from her as well?

Her brow creased in frustration. He wanted to cross the room and take her in his arms again, to go to her and make love to her right there on the table, not caring if anyone saw. He checked his watch – nine-oh-three am. He had somewhere to be. He crept away from the room and down the corridor without her even knowing he had been there.

A masculine hand set a cup of tea on a saucer down in front of her. She smiled and leaned back into his chest. "Good morning, my lover." she purred and tilted her head, expecting a kiss on her neck. Instead she felt his knuckles graze the three small, fingerprint bruises on  
the back of her arm. His breath tickled her skin as he inhaled and finally spoke.  
"Tsk, tsk, Jerrica. I never pegged for the rough type."  
Jerrica spun around in her chair and stood up. She narrowed her eyes as she felt the colour rise from her throat to her cheeks. "That's hardly any of your business, Riot. I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself."  
"Of course. Ms. Benton. I apologize. I wouldn't want my actions to be misconstrued as anything but friendship."  
Jerrica scoffed as she pulled a cardigan over her arms. "Mr. Llewelyn, I see how women fall at your feet. It must be easy to get used to. I however am not one of those women. We do not have a friendship. What is between us is strictly business." She retorted hotly.  
Riot smirked behind his hand. A woman immune to his charms! He admired that and wanted to kiss her fully on the mouth for putting him in his place.  
Jerrica recovered herself quickly to continue, " _Business_ is the reason I asked to meet with you this morning". She turned and picked up a few papers  
"Certainly my love. Why have you asked for this meeting at such an ungodly hour?"  
Jerrica glared at his term of endearment and waved to another chair for him to use. She watched as he ran his hands through his thick blonde mane and carried the chair over to the table.  
Ungodly hour? She thought. Of course, the club last night. He and Rapture and Minx had probably been awake all night. Oh, let them have their sex-play. What did she care? She certainly wasn't jealous. Last night she and Rio had managed to reconnect on a level deeper than they had in ages. Besides what is he worried about? He looks perfect. He is perfect. She mused. Which is why, she reminded herself, he pursues Jem with such tenacity. She is perfect too. Jerrica wondered at Riot's reaction if he learned that Jem's perfection was merely an electronically produced illusion.

She shook all frivolous thoughts from her head. Time to get down to business.  
"Riot, Starlight financials are not balancing and I have discovered it is your fault."  
"My fault!" Riot exclaimed. "How is that possible?"  
Jerrica pushed a paper across the table towards him.  
"Since the beginning if the tour my assistant Joanie has been cutting cheques every month to you, Rapture and Minx. Not one of them has been deposited! In fact, the last three that were sent, were returned by the post office. Now tell me, Riot, why aren't you collecting your due?"  
Jerrica thought that she saw a crack in his perfect demeanor but he recovered quickly.  
"Jerrica, darling. What is money when it comes to music? Music is not only my  
art but my passion and I play for the adulation of my fans." He pushed the paper back at Jerrica with a flourish.  
Jerrica scoffed. "I'm not sure Rapture and Minx would appreciate that answer. They would probably like to get paid for their efforts and I'm sure Stinger Sound has expenses to cover."  
Riot nodded. He was embarrassed. One more thing had slipped through the cracks of his complicated existence.  
"How do we solve this, Riot? Jerrica asked. "Do I need to take your pay out as cash and hand you a stack of bills in a suitcase? I can't have my talent going unpaid. That's ludicrous!"  
Riot massaged his temples. He could already feel a headache forming at the base of his neck and it wasn't from the drink lastnight. "Of course, I understand Jerrica." His eyes avoided hers and searched the room. "Can you hold all payments until the break in the tour? I will see to them personally."  
Jerrica pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I can do that. I won't pretend to understand how you run your company Riot and it's none of my business but perhaps you should consider hiring some management help so you can concentrate on your music. A record company doesn't run itself you know. I have Joanie overseeing things  
at home, Aja for technical support, Shana for styling."  
"And Rio." Riot added.  
Jerrica's features softened at his name. "Especially Rio. She replied with a slight smile. She reached across the table to touch his hand gently. "Riot, if you need help, get some help."  
Riot pulled his hand away and stood abruptly. "Yes, Jerrica. Thank you." He said tersely and turned towards the door. "The next time you are" he paused, "intimate, I do hope your lover will be gentle."  
Jerrica gasped and gaped at the empty door where Riot had so recently stood. Just when she was beginning to see a real personality breaking through his perfection, Riot returns to his audacious ways with an inappropriate comment. Jerrica shook her head and sighed. It was probably time to start thinking about signing a different opening act for the next part of the tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerrica spent the next few hours working through her stack of papers, making phone calls, writing notes to Joanie and making sure everything was in place to wrap up the first leg of the tour. That night was their last North American stop before a nine week break. Then the tour would resume in Europe and then onto other parts of the globe. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her how much time had passed since Riot had brought her that cup of tea. She checked her watch and decided to go find something to eat. Perhaps craft services was setting up in the lounge area and she could steal a quick snack.  
As she turned out to the corridor she could hear the muffled strains of The Stingers' sound check going on in another part of the venue. That meant that Jem would be due for sound check soon so she quickened her pace. She emerged from the bowels of the arena to area left of the stage.

She spotted Rio across the room and her heart skipped a beat. Her thoughts turned back to the previous night. She wondered if Jem had come to him with the same request, would he have complied? Add that to the growing list of reasons that Rio should know the truth of her Jem identity. It looked like Rio was directing traffic as he pointed to the ceiling and barked orders to the crew about last minute lighting tweaks and adjustments.

"I'm so glad this is the last show for a while." Kimber came up from behind her.

"Tell me about it." Jerrica sighed. "I'm going to go home and sleep in my own bed for a week!" and then as if on cue, she yawned.  
"You probably wouldn't be yawning that much if you had slept on your own bed last night." Kimber replied with a knowing smile.  
"Kimber!" Jerrica blushed. "Mind your own business!" She jabbed her elbow at her sister.  
"Hey, far be it from me to tell you what to do but when you were absent from your side of our hotel room last night, I couldn't help but wonder if you were with Rio or if Jem was with Riot."  
"Riot! Kimber, how could you say such a thing?" Jerrica gasped. "Besides, Riot was at the club last night."  
"No, he wasn't." Kimber shook her head emphatically. "He left right after you did. At least I think he did. He was there one minute and gone the next - like he had just vanished."

An uneasy feeling washed over Jerrica but she declined to voice it to her sister.

"Gotta go, Sis. Sound check in fifteen. See Jem there." Kimber said hurriedly and left Jerrica's side.

Jerrica looked out to the small crowd that was gathered in the seats at the very front of the stage. Radio contest winners and special guests who were allowed the special privilege of attending a Stingers' sound check. Some sang along, others took pictures, some looked bored. Riot seemed oblivious to them as his velvet voice belted out their latest song "Perfect Match" flawlessly. He noticed her presence as she stepped out of the shadows beside the stage. His eyes caught hers as he crooned the lyrics. Jerrica was frozen in place.

Then, suddenly, his expression changed to alarm. The unmistakable sound of failing steel reverberated through the near-empty arena. "Jerrica, look out!" she heard Kimber scream. In her periphery she saw, too late, the light standard coming towards her. A sickeningly dull thud was followed by a blinding pain exploding between her eyes.

Commands of self-preservation crashed into her mind but her body couldn't obey. I need to get out of the way she told herself through the blinding pain in her head. And then she was being swept up into strong familiar arms. She felt Rio's body above hers, shielding her protectively as another explosion echoed through the arena. "Jerrica, stay with me!" His voice seeped into the recesses of her brain. Hazel eyes bored into hers willing her to grasp at her waning consciousness.  
She stared, wide-eyed, at his face a mere inches from hers, framed by his golden mane of curls. His mouth screamed her name but she was unable to hear him. "Stay with me." Riot's voice demanded, repeatedly - but she was enveloped safely in Rio's arms. Confused and suddenly so tired, she felt his weight crush her into the cold, hard floor. The swirling, black, oblivion proved too inviting for her to comply with his orders. Riot's shouts. Rio's arms. More voices screaming. Many pairs of feet running. Crashing. But she was safe, she repeated to herself. Safe.

Rio's boot heels clicked on the concrete floor as he walked through the empty arena. He ducked underneath the yellow tape and in to the cordoned off area. If he could just figure out how the equipment failure happened maybe something in his life would make a little sense. His eyes scanned the downed equipment and broken glass. Crouching down at the place where Jerrica's limp body had been only a short time before, he flattened his hand against the cold concrete. Some fastidious worker had swept the glass into a mound and scrubbed the blood off the cement. He remembered another time when there had been so much blood…

The late afternoon sun shone down to where a young boy lay in the dirt pushing a toy truck along a makeshift road. "I don't want to move away from here." He pouted. Tears formed in his blue eyes and he swiped them angrily away. He was too old to cry.

"Rio, don't cry. Living in America will be so much fun." His sister tried to cheer him. "Do you want to know a secret?"

The little boy nodded. He loved it when his sister told him secrets. She so rarely did anymore. Ever since Papa had built on to their tiny house so Estefania could have her own bedroom, she and Rio didn't talk like they used. Mama said she was becoming a lady but Rio stuck out his tongue to that. His sister would never be a lady. She was too good at playing in the dirt to be a lady.

"When we move to California, I'm going to change." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Change how?" Rio's stopped playing with his truck to eye her suspiciously. When they used to share a room she would tell him stories or sing him songs every night. Now he had his own room and only silence to lull him to sleep. Rio had decided that change was no good and he did not want to move to America.

"I'm going to colour my hair purple and change my name to Stephanie."

"Stephanie.", Rio repeated, trying out the new moniker. It rolled clumsily off his tongue. Nope, didn't like change at all. "That's estupido. Why would you do that?"

"Papa says that I will be going to an American school where American boys will be. American boys will not like a Mexican girl with black braids. They will think I am ugly."

Rio made a face. "Why do you care what boys like?"

"You are only eight. You will care about a girl someday."

Rio couldn't fathom caring about any girl – except Estefania and Mama. Girls just giggled and whispered to each other on the playground at school. Well, except for Estefania. She could run like the wind on those long, lean legs with her ebony hair whipping at her back. Rio was so jealous that she could run faster than any of the boys in her class. He couldn't figure out why she would want to change anything. "Diego likes your black braids."

Estefania made a face. "Diego! The boy who throws rocks at you?"

"Si, that is why he throws them at me. So you will chase him."

"Oh, Rio you're such a riot!" Estefania giggled.

"Rio! Go fetch your father for supper!" Their mother's voice called out from the kitchen window. Estefania! Please come set the table."

Rio wrinkled his nose. He hated going down the road to the factory where his father worked. It was loud and there were so many big machines. It was easy for curious a little boy to get in the way of the big men who would then shout at him. "I don't want to go fetch papa, Este. Please come with me." Rio clutched the hem of her dress and turned his pleading blue eyes to her.

She smiled tenderly at him. "You go set the table. I will go fetch papa for supper." He relaxed his grip on her dress. "Gracias Este."

"Don't tell papa about the purple hair, Rio." She reminded.

"I promise. Estefania, if the American boys think you are ugly, then they are estupido." She grinned at him before turning down the road. Rio let out a whoop as he ran across the yard to their little house to help his mother.

The explosion knocked Rio off his feet. He rolled over to his stomach and spit the dirt out of his  
mouth. His mother appeared at the doorway running towards him. "Yo es bien, Mama!" He called out to her but then he realized that his mother was looking past him into the distance and screaming. His eyes followed hers to the horror waiting at the end of the row of houses. His beloved Estefania was lying on the road. A piece of debris from the factory explosion had flung itself clear of the work yard and lodged itself deep in Estefania's chest. He remembered her eyes, pleading with him to never let her go.

He remembered the blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Estefania never got to move with him to America. She never got to dye her hair purple and change her name. She never got to kiss an American boy. All her hopes and dreams died with her that day in the blood and the dirt on the road in front of the factory.

Rio's father survived the explosion, but perished in the ensuing fire, leaving only Rio and his mother. It was seven more years before they were able to realize their dream of moving to  
California.

Rio was fifteen by then. He got a job working building maintenance at Starlight Music headquarters when Emmett Benton noticed his potential. Emmett took him under his wing, mentored him, and encouraged him to finish his education.

As a favour to Emmett, Jerrica became Rio's tutor while he studied to get his GED. It was during those tutoring sessions that Rio first fell in love with Jerrica. She never once judged him or made him feel stupid when he had difficulty grasping a concept or producing a correct answer. She just showed a steady patience.

The day he brought home a test paper with a B+ clearly written at the top, she was more proud than he was. In her glee she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a jubilant kiss on the cheek. But when she tried to turn away from him, she was shocked to find that she couldn't move. Rio's arms had locked around her waist and held her steadfast against him. She raised her eyes up to meet his and realized that his darkened gaze was transfixed on her full, pink lips. Just as she inhaled to whisper his name he bent his head to touch her soft lips with his. It only lasted a second but the full intent was felt by both of them. It had signaled a shift in their friendship and the beginning of their love story.

After earning his GED, with the monetary support of Starlight Music, Rio enrolled in Computer Engineering Technology at a nearby community college, which he breezed through with flying colours. Although he wasn't book-smart or very adept at studying, he was a natural with computer programming. The language just seemed to make sense to him.

The music engineering part came about more organically; a bi product of working so closely  
with Emmett in the sound booth; Tweaking each machine to get the desired perfect sound; turning a knob, twisting a dial, sliding a button or flipping a switch. It also didn't hurt that Rio had a natural talent for music that no amount of training could achieve stemming from all those days long ago singing harmony beside his sister while they walked home from school along the dirt road.

Rio's mother moved back to Mexico to be with her sisters when Rio was nineteen. And so with his mother gone, he began to spend even more time at Starlight House. Jerrica's family became his family. He spent countless hours there, had countless meals there only returning to his own apartment to sleep. So much so that he was required to call ahead  
on the days he would _not_ be joining them for dinner.

Emmett called Rio a self-made man but Rio knew that he wouldn't be anywhere without the support of Emmett or Starlight Music.

Or, most of all, Jerrica. And now here he was standing over a pool of her blood.

"Oh Este. I've made such a mess of things." Rio whispered to himself and swiped a tear from his cheek.

"Rio?" Aja's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. I thought I might find you here. Who were you talking to?"  
Without turning to look at her, Rio spoke. "What can I help you with, Aja?"  
"Kimber is getting ready for the press conference but she's an emotional wreck. You and I both know she is too young to handle this on her own."

Rio stood up and turned to her. Aja caught her breath at the sight of him. "It looks like you're not doing much better." She stated flatly.

He ignored her last comment. "Can't Jem take care of the press conference?" Rio asked impatiently.

"Oh." Aja replied, searching her mind for an excuse. "No, she, uh, she is at the hospital. Maybe Riot could do it for us."

Rio combed his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Aja nodded, her eyes watching Rio carefully. There was silence for a moment. Aja thought a bit before she said the next sentence. Emotions were ruining high currently and she didn't want to start a fight but since when did Aja Leith run away from conflict? She said what was on her mind. "Rio, what's wrong with you?" He turned at her sharp tone and stood to face her. "Don't play stupid with me, Rio Pacheco! You've been visibly distancing yourself from Jerrica ever since The Stingers came into the picture. Are you trying to push Jerrica into Riot's arms?"  
"Is that what you think, Aja? That I don't love Jerrica anymore? That Riot could love her better than I?" Rio was caught off-guard.

"How, then, do you explain what happened this afternoon?"

"That Riot was able to reach Jerrica first and get her to safety instead of me? He was simply closer to her than I was."  
Aja shook her head. "No it's not that at all. I'm talking about after the accident. Riot didn't leave her side until the EMT forced him to while you disappeared. Why weren't you there for her? Why weren't you the one fighting to stay in that ambulance with her?"

He wanted to tell her, to scream out the truth and come clean to the world but the words stuck in his throat.

Aja continued. "Something's changed, Rio. And I'm not the only one who's noticed."  
"Has Jerrica said something to you?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No. She doesn't have to. I see her looking at you with love and hurt all at the same time. Now I'm not saying this is all your fault. She's got her own issues." Aja shifted her weight to her other foot. This conversation was getting a little too complicated.  
"Like what issues?" Rio questioned  
Aja thought for a moment and chose her words carefully. "I'll only say this; You two really need to have a long talk when this tour is over." She softened her voice and continued. "Rio, I've known you almost as long as I've known Jerrica. And I've known the two of you together far longer than apart. Together, you and Jerrica are so much more than you ever could be separately."

"Like Synergy." Rio replied, remembering Emmett's definition from so long ago. _Synergy; the interaction of elements that when combined produce a total effect that is greater than the sum of the individual elements._

"What?" Aja's eyes snapped up and watched him carefully. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Rio scrubbed his hands over his face and combed his fingers through  
his hair. He knew she was right. He held his hand out for hers to take. "Let's get this press conference over with so we can get to the hospital"


	7. Chapter 7

Jerrica moaned softly and shifted in the bed. The steady beeping of  
the heart rate monitor had kept Rio awake throughout the night, his  
eyes fixated on her face that was paler than the coarse hospital  
sheets she laid upon. He concentrated on the rhythmic rise and fall  
of her chest, not realizing that he willed his body to breathe in  
synchronicity with hers. Jerrica's face contorted in pain and her eyes  
fluttered open. She took in her surroundings for a moment before her  
gaze fell upon Rio. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was  
too dry.  
"Jerrica, sweetheart." Rio said quietly. He held a cup of water with a  
straw up to her lips and she drank gratefully. "How are you feeling?"  
"Head...hurts." She said in a broken whisper.  
He stood from his chair by the bed. "I'll get the nurse." Her hand  
grabbed his wrist and she let out a whimper of pain. "No, don't go."  
She croaked.  
Rio sank back down into his chair. "Do you remember what happened?"  
He asked as he offered her more water.  
She nodded slightly. "Can you tell me what you remember?"  
Jerrica sighed and closed her eyes. "I remember walking through the  
corridors. I could hear music. I was hungry. I heard a noise and then  
... a firework going off in my head and Riot screaming at me. I could  
see his lips move but no sound coming out. Just a loud ringing in my  
ears." Jerrica frowned and searched her mind. "His eyes." She trailed  
off and scrunched her eyes more tightly, willing her mind to reveal  
the mystery to her. Then her eyes popped open and grew wide. "It was  
you." She whispered. The muscle in Rio's jaw flinched. Jerrica closed  
her eyes again. "I know that doesn't make sense." She sighed. "It's  
all so distorted and murky."  
"It's okay, sweetheart. All that matters is you are going to be okay.  
Don't think about it anymore."  
"I'm just so tired." She said, her voice thick with unshed tears.  
Rio kissed her forehead and ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Then rest."  
She wanted to stay awake, to think about what happened, to make sense  
of her jumbled memory but she didn't have the strength to argue. "Will  
you stay?" She pleaded.  
"Of course." Rio replied. "I'm not going anywhere." She held tight to  
his hand as he shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Rio  
watched her until her breathing evened out and her hand went slack in  
his. Then he laid his head down on the bed and fell asleep beside her.

He spent the next two days in much the same way at the hospital  
sleeping in the uncomfortable chair at her bedside. He left only once  
at Shana's insistence that he needed a hot shower and decent meal.

Rio, Aja, Shana and Kimber divided Jerrica's duties between them to  
wrap up the end of the tour, reschedule the missed concert and get all  
the stage set equipment, trucks and crew back to LA as efficiently as  
they could. It wasn't lost on either of them that it took all four of  
them to replace one Jerrica. Shana returned home to Starlight Mansion  
to help Mrs. Bailey with the Starlight girls and calm their worries  
until Jerrica could return to the city.

The Stingers' tour bus had left the parking lot as soon as the press  
conference was handled.

With severe concussion, stitches, bandages and bruises, Jerrica was  
discharged from the hospital to go home and fully recover. She would  
need bed rest, low light, very little noise - things not easily come  
by at Starlight Mansion with so many girls running about. Rio insisted  
that Jerrica return home with him until she was well enough to take  
over her duties at Starlight Music. Truth be known he just wanted her  
close to his body. And he needed the time to screw up enough courage  
to reveal his secret to her.

After spending two weeks at Rio's condo, Jerrica returned to Starlight  
Mansion. Three more weeks passed as Jerrica slowly recovered under the  
watchful eye of Rio and the Holograms, Mrs. Bailey and even the  
Starlight girls. Eventually Jerrica felt she was well enough to resume  
some of her duties as head of starlight music. Besides, Jem had  
several interviews and appearances to make up from her 'un-scheduled  
vacation'. She was still very tired and only able to do work for an  
hour or two before needing a rest but her alter-ego had to keep up  
appearances before too many more questions went unanswered.

On her first day back to the office, Rio picked her up so they could  
arrive together.  
"I'll drop you off at the front door before I go park in the  
underground garage."  
"Rio," Jerrica reached across and patted his hand on the steering  
wheel. "I'm fine, really. You don't need to treat me like I'm going to  
break."  
Rio pulled up to the starlight music building and put the car in park.  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Jerrica." Rio got out of the  
car, walked around to her side and opened her door. He helped her out  
of the car and into his embrace. "I don't want anything to happen to  
you. You still haven't recovered one hundred percent and the tour  
starts again in four weeks. I just want you to be well." Jerrica  
leaned into his embrace. "I'll be in your office in four hours to take  
you back home. That's enough work for today. "  
"Rio I can't." She protested. "I have to oversee the interview with  
LinZ Pierce this morning and I have a meeting scheduled this  
afternoon."  
Rio tightened his hold around Jerrica's waist. "Reschedule the meeting  
for another day." He said firmly. "I'm taking you home to rest at one  
and if you try to do any work after that, I'll tie you to the bed."  
"Mmmm." Jerrica raised an eyebrow. "Tie me to the bed? I thought you  
said I was going to rest." She murmured suggestively. Rio let out a  
low, husky laugh and kissed her mouth. "I'll see you in four hours. No  
more." Jerrica nodded.  
She walked through the glass front doors and into the elevator. Once  
the doors closed, she touched her earrings. "Show time, Synergy."

The interview took too long. Too many people had too many questions  
about the accident and the postponed tour date. Jem's head started to  
hurt. The bright lights of the studio were making her squint and her  
vision was becoming blurred. Rio was right. She wasn't ready to come  
back to work. Shana noticed Jem starting to fade and tactfully  
prompted LinZ to close the interview. They returned to Starlight Music  
and Jem sought out the first quiet place she could think of to rest  
her eyes for a moment. She leaned back on the overstuffed couch of an  
empty recording studio and closed her eyes. She had only been there  
for a moment when she heard the door open.  
"Jem?" Rio's sultry voice penetrated the silence.  
"Rio." Jem got up from the couch and went willingly into his arms.  
"I'm glad you're here." She smiled and raised up on her toes to kiss  
his lips. He turned away and her lips glanced off his cheek. His  
expression gave nothing away as he steered her back towards the couch  
and they both sat down. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, Jem. This is wrong." He said as he gestured between them. "We are wrong."  
"What do you mean?" She asked warily.  
"Look." Rio started again, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I'm not  
saying I don't care about you Jem, because I do. And I take full  
responsibility for stringing you along without telling you where you  
stand with me."  
"Does this have something to do with Jerrica's accident?"  
"No," Rio stated. "It has everything to do with Jerrica's accident."  
Rio raked his hands impatiently through his hair. "I could have lost  
her."  
"But you didn't lose her." Jem reminded, not sure where this was leading.  
Rio closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "It shouldn't have taken  
something like this for me to realize how much I love her. I can't be  
with you anymore, Jem."  
Tears sprung to Jem's eyes. Rio was finally making a choice and he was  
choosing Jerrica! Her heart soared.  
"I can't lie to Jerrica when she's been nothing but true to me." Rio  
confessed.

And with that admission her heart dropped to her stomach.  
She hadn't been true to him. She hadn't been honest or forthcoming.  
She needed to tell him the truth. After this confession, he deserved  
to know.

At one o'clock sharp Rio entered Jerrica's office. "Your chariot  
awaits, my lady." He said with a deep bow and a saucy grin.  
Jerrica flashed him a tired smile. "I seem to remember promises of a  
nap." She said as she gathered her things into her messenger bag. "But  
of course." Rio continued. "The lady shall have whatever she desires."  
Jerrica emerged from behind her desk. Rio took her bag from her and  
slipped an arm around her waist. She leaned on him for support "I'm so  
tired of being so tired all the time." She complained as they made  
their way to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, Rio steered  
Jerrica inside and pushed her up against the back wall. She pressed  
herself closer to his body and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply,  
taking comfort in his masculine scent. "Tell me, this nap you have  
promised. Is it clothing optional?" Rio gave a sexy laugh. "If the  
lady so wishes."  
"The lady does." Jerrica murmured sleepily.  
But their ardour would have to wait. Jerrica was asleep in the  
passenger seat before Rio could turn his car out of the parking lot. 

Author's Note:

Ok I don't usually do Author's notes but I will just this once! I apologize for the delay between updates. I took a family vacation from December 1 to December 10. I know exactly where this story is going, I've thought it all through, I just have to get the words out of my head and onto paper (screen, whatever). Knowing I had 18 hours of flying time and a 7 hour layover in Vancouver (not as fun as it sounds) I planned to write and write and write. And guess what? I did write…but not for this story. I got this niggling little idea for a short one-shot about The Stingers and by the time I returned home it's now developed into a huge saga of at least two parts. My midnight editor is still going strong on that one and every morning I wake up with another chapter thought through. So here's the thing…I'm a full time mom of three busy kids, one workaholic husband, Christmas is coming up and dude, I am swamped! So I come back to you with a promise to finish this story first and foremost (I have to complete my very first NaNoWriMo project!). After that, I will then spend every minute that I have to spare between laundry, dishes, driving to school/karate/skating, cooking, cleaning, and all the other crap that Moms have to deal with, I will be busily writing that Stingers story out of my head. Totally looking forward to that. It's all I can think about these days.

Okay, that's it for my Author's note. Over and out.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of tires crunching on the gravel driveway of Starlight Mansion brought Jerrica back to the present. She knew Eric would not be happy about her decision but she steeled her resolve as she turned to the window. It must be done to save her integrity and her sanity. A late model Porsche pulled to a stop in front of the house. Not what she expected Eric to arrive in but what did it matter?

She heard a soft knock on the door and called out. "Come in." she took one last minute to go over the speech she rehearsed in her head. Taking a deep breath, she began as she opened the door. "Eric, I - oh!" her eyebrows shot up. "Riot! What - what are you doing here?"

Jerrica composed herself quickly. "Riot, forgive my rudeness. I was not expecting you."

That's quite alright, my darling. I should not have come unannounced." Jerrica looked at him expectantly. Riot made no move to come further into the room or to speak. He was dressed simply in a crisp white button down and dark linen trousers. An understated outfit more fitted for Rio than the colourful, somewhat garish fashions usually attributed to Riot.

"I'm afraid Jem isn't in right now." Jerrica smiled softly. Glad that she was herself at the moment. The attraction to Riot was easier to suppress when she was dressed for business.

"No, no. I am here to speak with you." Riot levelled his piercing eyes at her "Jerrica." The way he half whispered her name made her heart jump inexplicably in her chest. She swallowed hard and gathered her wits.  
"Oh." she said more to herself. "Well this is a surprise." She sat down in the oversized leather chair behind her desk and waved to the chair facing her. "Please, take a seat. I must admit I was expecting to meet with Mr. Raymond this evening but I do have things I need to discuss with you as well."  
Riot crossed the room and sat down with a sigh. The nervous energy he was giving off was so unlike the Riot that Jerrica knew that she was beginning to get nervous herself. What an odd situation.  
"Can I offer you a drink?" She gestured towards the small fridge under the back counter. "Water?" She asked.

"Perhaps something a little stronger?" he inquired.  
Jerrica nodded. She made up a drink for him in silence and placed it in the desk in front of him. She sat back down in her high back chair with the desk between them. She folded her hands in front of her. "Now, do you want to go first or shall I?"  
Riot took a long swallow of his drink, raked his hands through his golden mane and sighed again loudly.  
"Jerrica, my dear, I have something to tell you and I'm afraid there is no way to prepare you for it."  
Jerrica's interest was piqued. She still had no idea what Riot could possibly be leading up to.  
"Well you have my full attention Mr. Llewelyn." She leaned forward in her chair. "Please continue."  
Riot swallowed the rest of his drink, pushed up from his chair and walked to the middle of the room.  
He brought a hand the pendant that hung around his neck and whispered something Jerrica couldn't hear.  
The lights in the room flickered and Jerrica heard static emitting from her Jem-star earrings. She glanced over to the holographic wall that his Synergy from view. It seemed to be holding. She turned her attention back to Riot. Suddenly, he was covered in a veil of purple shimmer. It cascaded down his body and when it disappeared, Rio was standing in the spot that Riot had populated moments before.  
He turned to face Jerrica. She remained frozen in place.  
Finally Jerrica spoke one word. "How?"  
All of Rios carefully prepared speech came out in a disconnected jumble of words. "I wanted to tell you but -. You have no idea how hard it's been!" Then he looked at Jerrica again.  
Tears of shock shone in her eyes. He started over. "Your dad and I built a computer."

"Synergy!" Jerrica whispered.

Rio stopped short and eyed her warily. "No." He said carefully. Sybilline." He paused, something twigging his subconscious. "What do you know about Synergy?"  
Jerrica stood up from her desk and moved to the middle of the room facing him. Tears were falling freely and she made no move to wipe them away. Rio moved toward her but she put her hands up to stop him. "Don't come any closer." She ordered.  
Without taking her eyes from his, she touched her earring. "Show time, Synergy."

Rio gasped at the pink flash of light transformed his girlfriend into Jem. "You're wrong." she said. "I do know how difficult it's been. It's been pure agony." She whispered.  
Neither of them said a word for a very long time. They just stared at each other while confusion and comprehension washed over them all at once.  
It was unclear who reached for the other first. They clung to each other in desperation, each of them wondering if this would be their last embrace.

It was Rio who spoke first. We'd better start at the beginning. Jem nodded in agreement and led him towards the couch by the window.

He gathered her up in his arms, took a deep breath and started over.  
"Your dad and I built a computer ... **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the course of the evening and into the wee hours of the next  
morning, they realized that Emmett had actually built two super  
computers; Sibylline and Synergy. Sister machines that were designed  
to work in synchronicity rather than interfere with each other.  
Rio finally understood that the only reason he was attracted to Jem was because she reminded him  
of the fun and carefree Jerrica before her father's death and the  
pressures of all her responsibilities got to her. He never realized  
the stress that she was under immediately after her father died. She  
never realized that Rio, too lost a father figure and mentor.

Rio explained that he had full intentions of signing with Starlight Music  
in the beginning but when Eric offered him half of Misfits Music, he  
saw the opportunity to gain controlling shares and perhaps take over  
the company in time. Rio signed with Eric to keep the charade going but  
made sure that the contract made a large percentage of the profits  
donated to a charity... Starlight Foundation.

A suddenly jealous Jerrica questioned him about his band mates who  
turned out to be nothing but holograms themselves which is why they  
were rarely seen off stage.

As the sun began to peak over the edge of the horizon, unspoken  
forgiveness washed through the room. Neither of them could be angry  
with the other for their deception. What they both agonized would pull them apart had brought  
them closer together with a new understanding and appreciation. No  
matter if it was Rio or Riot or Jem or Jerrica, it was always the two  
of them trying to be together.

"It's always been you." Rio murmured against Jerrica's temple. "It's  
always been us, Rio." She replied. "Always." She closed her eyes and  
nestled closer to his body where they lay entwined on the couch in her  
office.  
Rio's hand splayed across Jerrica's back, pressing her closer to him.  
His mouth captured hers in a kiss that quickly became heated. "Shall  
we take this to the bedroom?" He whispered against her smile.  
"We can't. The girls will be up soon." Jerrica shook her head. "And  
besides, you came in as Riot. That's a whole other conversation I  
don't need to have with anybody."  
"We will have to tell the Holograms sometime."  
"I know." Jerrica shrugged. "But just not yet. I'd like to keep a  
secret with you for a bit instead of from you for a change."  
Rio nibbled at the hollow of Jerrica's throat. "We could go to my  
place." Jerrica untangled her legs and sat up next to Rio. "Jerrica  
can't leave with Riot."  
"No." Rio agreed "but Jem could."  
She grinned. "Does Riot have his own place?"  
Rio shook his head. "No, Riot has never had a need for his own place."  
Jerrica's eyes grew wide. "You mean..." She put her hand to chest in  
feigned shock. "That Riot's a.." Her voice dropped to a whisper "a  
virgin?"  
Rio laughed, then raised an eyebrow and turned to Jerrica. "Isn't Jem?"  
Jerrica laughed. "I guess she is."  
"We could fix that." Rio whispered suggestively as he ran his hand up  
Jerrica's thigh.  
She kissed the side of his neck. "Sounds like a plan."  
She left him momentarily to straighten her desk, and scribble a quick  
note to the holograms. She whispered her command to Synergy. When Jem  
reached the door of the office, Riot was waiting for her there. Jem  
stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love  
you." She whispered. "Both of you." She smiled and pulled his mouth  
down to hers.  
"I love you." Riot replied huskily. "All of you." Then he kissed her  
like he meant it.

 **Epilogue**

The Stingers signed on for the next leg of the tour where Riot and Jem  
had a full-on, public affair complete with an over-the-top romantic  
on-stage proposal.  
Jerrica and Rio got married on a beach with the holograms and  
starlight girls in attendance. Three hours later, half a mile down the  
beach, Jem and Riot exchanged the same vows at the social event of the  
year.  
Stinger Sound ousted Eric Raymond from the company and merged with  
Starlight Music to become Starlight Sound Technology.  
The Stingers and Jem & The Holograms toured together, co headlining  
for six successful years. Eventually, keeping up a double life proved  
to be too exhausting for Rio who wanted to concentrate  
more on producing music and developing new talent - some of which came  
from their very own Starlight girls.

Tragically, Riot, Rapture and Minx disappeared when a private plane  
they had chartered went missing. Mysteriously, the wreckage was never  
found and bodies were never recovered. Jem retreated into hiding to  
mourn her husband in private. During which time Jerrica gave birth to  
twin boys, Emmett and Estefan. The Holograms began to tour without Jem  
and became quite successful in their own right.  
After 18 months outside of the spotlight, Jem re-emerged with a Vegas  
residency which was really Synergy and Sybilline working in tandem.  
(Rio and Aja had upgraded both machines to amazing capabilities).  
"Jem Forever" became one of the longest running Vegas shows in  
history, paving the way for modern shows like Celine, Cher and Britney.

Jerrica and Rio's boys grew up to be quite talented musicians  
themselves, but with their pedigree who would expect anything else?  
Learning from the mistakes of their parents, they went on to create a  
one-person show that allowed them to balance super-stardom with normal  
lives by taking turns touring. After all, with two people pretending  
to be one, what could possibly go wrong? Alas my friends, that is  
another story for another time.

 **Authors Note:** Ta-da! There you have it! I actually completed my first  
NaNoWriMo project! And published my first fan-fiction piece in 14 years! (I  
will never go that long without writing again!)  
I know I hinted at a Stingers story. Yes...coming up. I make no  
promises when but I will get it out of my head as my hectic life  
permits.

Sorry for the wonky line-breaks. I write on my phone and it doesn't always translate through. I could re-format it but then it would be another 2 months before I could get to it.


End file.
